The New Kid
by pokemonfan13
Summary: What happens when one of Robin's old friends comes back? And what about her secret? Find out what she doesn't want the others to know and swore Robin to tell no one. Does she have one more secret or not? Only one way to find out.
1. Burning Building

**THE NEW KID WITH POWERS**

**BY: M.L.CHARPENTIER(AKA: Catgirl) Ch.1**

**Hi everyone! This is my first Teen Titans fic so please r/r and I hope you like it.**

**"Hi and welcome to Mcdonalds. How may I help you?" a fourteen year-old girl smiled. **

**The man said, "Yes, I would like a number one with a coke and large fries."**

**She pointed to a chair, "Please have a seat. It will be out shortly."**

**The man went sit at a table in the corner by the window. The girl sighed as she leaned against the wall. **

**"What's wrong with you?" a boy asked from in the kitchen.**

**She gave him the order ans ordered, "You better get back to work before Mr. Johnson fires you."**

**He waved it off and got back to cooking.**

**Her hair was dirty blonde with brown eyes. She was wearing a Mcdonalds' uniform.**

**After work they walked home together. **

**The boy asked, "Hey Macey are you going to enter in that contest held by the Titans?"**

**Macey answered, "I don't know Todd. I mean there are going to be a lot of people there."**

**He begged, "Come on Macey you have every power there is and ever will be you can beat them!"**

**It was true she did have ever power there was, but she had a limit.**

**She shrugged, "I heard their only doing it to see who can get Terra out of her stone prison."**

**He shook her, "They'll have to let you join. The way they use their powers is awful. They need your wisedom."**

**She laughed at him. "I guess I could enter in it." she replied. **

**Todd grabbed her hands and started dancing around.**

**Macey blushed and pulled her hands away when she smelled something in the air.**

**Her cat eyes narrowed the pupil and her ears turned to cat ears. **

**She felt a strange burning as a black tail grew where her tail bone is.**

**Her hair turned black and eyes turned a deep brown. **

**Her outfit changed into a black longsleeve shirt and pants.**

**She had black boots and black gloves.**

**Her silver beltbuckle was in the form of a cat head.**

**There was a silver cat head on the shirt.**

**He asked looking around, "What's wrong?"**

**She answered, "I'm not sure. There's something in the air. I think it's fear."**

**Then she took off running to the sorce of the smell.**

**A boy saw her and tugged on his mother's sleeve.**

**"Hey mommy look it's Catgirl!" he said excited.**

**Cat smiled at him as she picked up speed.**

**Finally she got to a burning building that was twenty stories high.**

**A women was yelling something about her daughter still being in the building.**

**Cat ran over to her and asked, "Miss what floor is your daughter on?"**

**The women pointed to the tenth floor, "She's in room number 56. Oh please hurry!"**

**She nodded and ran in through the burning door.**

**When she finally got to the tenth floor she quickly found room 56.**

**She broke down the door and looked around the room for the little girl.**

**She saw her curled up in the corner unconsious.**

**Cat ran over to the young child and picked her up.**

**She held her close as she started to run out, but the door collapsed.**

**She said, "Fine then I'll get out through the window."**

**She turned to the window and started off in a run.**

**Then she jumped out and started to fall.**

**She grabbed a flag pole with one hand and swung over to the edge.**

**Then she started running down the wall.**

**When she made it to the ground she handed the girl to her mother.**

**The women thanked her and Cat ran over to the building.**

**She aimed her hands at the burning building, water came out of her palms.**

**As soon as the fire was put out she disappeared into the night.**

**When she got home she changed back into the way she was before.**

**Once in her room she started writing in her diary.**

**Sorry if it was too short but the next chapter will be longer. PROMISE!**


	2. The Tornument

**CHAPTER 2 BY:M.L.CHARPENTIER**

**Hi everyone I hope you like this chapter.**

**The next day they were off so Cat went sign up for the tornument.**

**When they got there she went to the lady that was putting the names on the list.**

**"Hi and what is your name?" the woman smiled.**

**Cat answered, "My names Catgirl."**

**The woman looked at her closly, "Are you related to Catwoman?"**

**"Yes ma'ma. I'm her daughter." **

**"Wow! Can you tell me who she really is?" **

**"Sorry she would kill me for that."**

**Then she walked over to a man with a punching machine.**

**He smiled at her, "Are you sure you can hit this thing harder than 200?"**

**She smirked, "Watch me."**

**A guy behind her said, "Hey don't hurt yourself sweatheart."**

**She shot him a glare that read 'Don't mess with me or else.'**

**He sweetdroped and shrunk to a few inches small.**

**She turned back to the punching back and said, "I'll try not to break it."**

**Then she hit it with a little punch and a number came up.**

**The man's eyes poped out of his head as he read the number.**

**The people behind Cat looked at the man awaiting her rating.**

**He finally spoke up, "Your rating is 500!"**

**Everyone gawked at what he said.**

**As she walked off she mumbled to herself, "He's lucky I didn't loose my temper."**

**As she sat in the waiting room for her name to be anounced she noticed there were mostly men in this little game.**

**Well that's what she called it anyway, a game.**

**She was reading her book when a voice called her and Atlas to the areana.**

**Once in their places she spotted Todd in the crowd.**

**It wasn't hard to find him with his spiky red hair and deep orange eyes.**

**He waved and she waved back.**

**Atlas said unimpressed, "So this is my oppenant. This is an outrage."**

**She asked in a mocking way, "What's wrong scared I'll beat you?"**

**He laughed, "This'll be easy."**

**He charged at her at the sound of the gun shot.**

**She dodged easily and tripped him with her tail.**

**Meanwhile in the booth over head Robin was watching Cat intently.**

**Starfire asked, "Is something the matter friend Robin?"**

**He shook his head, "No Star I just can't beleive she's in Jump City and she never visited me."**

**Star looked at her, "Is she a friend?"**

**"Yeah she helped me and Batman a few times."**

**BB said, "Dude she makes beating Atlas look easy!"**

**Cyborg nodded, "Maybe she should be a good member to add to our team.''**

**Raven said, "I don't know there's something strange about her."**

**They kept talking about it as Cat beat Atlas with a kick to the head.**

**Everyone clapped and cheered for her.**

**She smiled brightly and waved as she walked off to the waiting room.**

**When she got there Robin was waiting for her.**

**He smiled, "Long time no see.''**

**They hugged a friendly hug.**

**She smiled back, "Well I've been busy and I thoght you would be mad at me."**

**He asked, "For what?"**

**She looked down as her smile faded, "I lost control and I almost killed you and Batman and Batgirl."**

**He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Hey it wasn't your fault. You didn't know that would happen."**

**She argued, "Yeah but I hardly ever loose control. I know that would happen. I shouldn't have let him get to me."**

**"You got back in control and saved everyone in time." "Yeah."**

**He smiled, "Hey why don't you come meet the rest of the Titans."**

**She looked surprised, "I don't know. I mean maybe I'll come meet them later."**

**"Okay but promise you'll win this thing." "Promise."**

**They shook on it and Robin could see the fire of determination in her eyes.**

**He thought to himself, 'She hasn't lost that fire of hers.'**

**Then they heard Cat get called up to go fight against Aqualad.**

**She waved bye to Robin and ran off.**

**When she got there Aqulad greeted, "Hi Cat. How's it been goin'?"**

**She smiled, "Same old, same old. What about you? How's Aquaman?"**

**"We're good. He's gotten old but still kickin'."**

**"Are we gonna fight or just stand here and talk."**

**"Fight of cource. If memory serves you were always playing around with the bad guys."**

**She shrugged, "Ain't my fault they can't fight as good as me."**

**He laughed, "Same old Cat."**

**He raised his hands and the areana filled with water.**

**The two friends just stood there as walls of water formed a room filled with water around them.**

**Everyone thought she would run out of the water but she just stayed there.**

**She smiled as the water rushed around her.**

**She closed her eyes as Aqualad started swimming a charge to her.**

**When she opened them they were glowing a bright blue.**

**She held up her hand and closed it tight making a fist.**

**When she closed it the water grabbed Aqualad and held him in place.**

**She brought it down hard and the water brought Aqualad down hard to the ground.**

**He tried to get up but fell back to the ground.**

**She closed her eyes and they went back to their dark brown.**

**The water diappeared as she walked away and some doctors came carry him away.**

**Back in the booth Beast Boy was amazed, "That was amazing!"**

**Robin assured him, "You haven't seen anything yet." **

**I think this chapter was better. R/r please!**


	3. Catgirl

**CHAPTER 3 BY:M.L.CHARPENTIER**

**I hope you like this chapter a lot.**

**Cyborg asked, "She can do more!"**

**Robin nodded, "Lots more."**

**They others had looks of amazment on their faces.**

**They watched as Cat was waving to the crowd.**

**She had a big smile on her face.**

**"She doesn't look like the type to be serious in battle." Raven pionted out.**

**"I'm going to go get her and once you get to know her you'll see." Robin corrected.**

**The others wondered what he meant.**

**As he walked into the waiting room Cat was reading her book.**

**Her ears twiched as he moved toward her.**

**She looked up at him with a smile.**

**Her book disapeared as she gave a small wave.**

**He smiled back, "Hey Cat you want to come meet the other Titans?"**

**"Sure it couldn't hurt."**

**They walked off talking about when they used to work together.**

**When they got there they others stared at Cat.**

**She smiled nerviously thinking, 'This may not be such a good idea.'**

**Starfire hugged Cat in a death hug.**

**Cat couldn't breathe so she teleported herself out of the hug.**

**She was panting when she reapeared behind Robin.**

**Star blushed, "Sorry Robin's friend who has the tail and ears of a cat."**

**She waved it off, "No problem. After all I do have nine lives."**

**"Don't you mean used to. Didn't you use up one?" Robin asked with a confused look on his face.**

**She hit him in the head, "I don't make it a hobby to tell people I died once!"**

**He sweatdropped, "Sorry."**

**She shook hands with the others, except Raven of course.**

**Beast Boy asked, "Did you ever hear of Terra?"**

**She nodded, "You mean the girl with rock powers that almost destroyed the city. That same girl you almost kissed at the park."**

**He blushed and everyone stared at him in disbeleif.**

**"How do you know about that?" he asked.**

**"Visions. I saw what was going to happen." she shrugged.**

**Raven raised an eyebrow, "And why didn't you help us if you live here?"**

**All eyes were on her as she sweatdropped.**

**"I saw what was going to happen, and if I would have done something then you wouldn't be looking for a way to help her." she said in defence.**

**She put her head down, "Everyone turns everything on me."**

**She turned to Robin, "I told youthis wasn't such a good idea for me to meet them right now."**

**As a voice called Cat to come fight Jynix she ran through the wall of the booth and flew to her position.**

**When Cat saw her she started laughing, "Dude that outfit is so out of the fifties!"**

**As she laughed Jynix got mad and went to kick her in the head.**

**Cat stopped laughing to dodge the hit.**

**She kept dodging every attack with ease.**

**After a few minutes Jynix was slowing down.**

**Cat mocked her, "What's wrong? You getin' tired?"**

**I really hope you liked this one. This one was longer than I thought it would be but I guess that's good.**


	4. Late

**THE NEW KID WITH POWERS**

**BY: M.L.CHARPENTIER(AKA: Catgirl) Ch.4**

**Hi everyone! Please r/r and I hope you like it.**

**Jynix growed and shot one of those pink waves at her only to have them turn around and hit her three times worse.**

**She fell off the court so Cat won.**

**Cat flashed a V for Victory sign with her hands.**

**She teleported back home since that was her last fight for that day.**

**That night she couldn't sleep so she went to the beach.**

**When she got there the sun was just setting.**

**It looked magical in her eyes.**

**It was the only time she had to herself ever since she started working.**

**She hated her job but she had to help Mr. Johnson with the bills since he's to old to work.**

**If she could she would make herself a double to go to work for her.**

**Well she could if she wanted to.**

**That was just one of her many powers.**

**She tryed naming them once.**

**She had the powers of darkness, light, fire, water, earth, nature, psychic, fly, invisiblaty, go through things, shapshifting, energy ball things (like off of Dragonball), healing, multiplying, shrinking, growing, changing her color, having visions, making things come to life, super speed, super strengh, and lots of other powers that she still had to figure out what they did.**

**She loved having her powers, but she hated how she got them all.**

**She only born with three of them, light, dark, and being part cat.**

**As she watched the sun create the illusion of sinking into the ocean she saw a dolphin wave to her.**

**She waved back as two more dolphins waved to her.**

**One was small and the other one was a little smaller than the first one.**

**They were her first friends in this town.**

**The biggest one was Flipper, the other adult was Jewel, and the last one was their daughter, Aqua.**

**She was friends with a shark as well.**

**His name was Bruce.**

**He was the leader of his pack of sharks.**

**After the sun set and the moon has raisen she teleported herself home.**

**The next day upon arriving at the stadium she didn't see Todd.**

**She figured he was at home sleeping in since it was only 9:00 he usuaully slept till noon.**

**In the booth Beast Boy was snoring in his seat when Raven duck taped his mouth.**

**Cat was called up to fight Cinderblock.(They did say anyone could fight.)**

**He was huge compared to how small she was.**

**She sweatdroped. She had never fought something that big.**

**Acually he was smaller that some of the other things she had fought.**

**As they started to fight her communicater started going off.**

**She answered dodging the attacks, "Hello? I'm a little busy right now so if you could call back later-"**

**She was cut off by Todd on the other line, "Yeah, yeah whatever. Have you forgot today is a work day!" **

**"What!" she almost yelled dodging a punch to the head.**

**"Yeah! Boss says if your not here in fifteen minutes your fired!"**

**"Uh dude that's not right!"**

**She hung up and steam was coming from her ears.**

**"I'll show you how to get me almost fired!" she said kicking him in the head.**

**Cyborg said observing Cat, "She doesn't seem so childish now does she?"**

**The others nodded in agreement.**

**She quickly finished him off with a dark energy ball.**

**After she was declared the winner she ran out and headed to McDonald's.**

**In the bathroom she changed back to Macey and went to work.**

**Todd whispered, "Close one."**

**As their boss was watching them.**

**She smiled and whispered back, "Yeah to close for my taste." **

**Thank you those of you that reviewed!**


	5. A Secret

**CHAPTER 5 BY:M.L.CHARPENTIER**

**Hi everyone I hope you like this chapter.**

**After they were done with work they went to the park.**

**Once at the park they went to the swimming area to... duh... swim.**

**After she was done changing in the bathroom Macey couldn't help but play a joke on Todd.**

**She was waiting for him to come out when she saw the Titans playing football, well four of them anyway.**

**Todd came out and put his hand on her shoulder causing her to jump.**

**"You ready to go swimming?" he asked with this goofy smile on his face.**

**"Ready when you are." she said diving into the water.**

**He dived in after her and saw her sitting at the bottom crosslegged.**

**She waved at him and a wirlpool formed around him.**

**It pushed him up and out of the water.**

**At the bottom Macey was laughing and the water seemed to be laughing with her.**

**It was swirling around her body making her hair dance.**

**Her ocean blue bathing suit gleamed in the rays peering through the water.**

**She stopped laughing when she heard something digging through the ground.**

**She swam back up to the surface and Todd asked, "What's wrong?"**

**"I'm not sure." was all she could say before she ran off behind some trees.**

**She changed back into Catgirl to figure out what was wrong.**

**She turned into a black cat and ran out from behind the trees.**

**When she found what she was looking for she wished she hadn't.**

**Out of the ground came this giant machenical spider thingy.**

**The Titans had just got there when they saw the cat.**

**She was staring at the spider when Starfire flew over to her and picked her up.**

**Cat quickly jumped out of Star's grip and changed back.**

**Star asked, "Friend of Robin you are not hurt?"**

**"No I'm fine but thanks for asking." she answered looking at the man driving the spider.**

**Robin looked closly at the man and gasped when he realised who it was.**

**Cy asked, "You two know this guy?"**

**"Unfortunatly yes." Cat nodded.**

**"So who is he? Cause I don't think he's to friendly." asked Beast Boy hiding behind Cyborg.**

**"Trust me he's not." Robin was glaring at the man who was smiling evilly.**

**The man aasked with a hurt look on his face, "What's wrong you didn't tell your friends your little secret yet?"**

**"SHUT UP!" Cat yelled throwing a fireball at him.**

**It would of worked if a shield hadn't come up.**

**"Still have that firey temper I see." he laughed.**

**Raven asked, "Okay what's going on?"**

**Cat nor Robin answered her question but the man started to.**

**He introduced, "First of all my name is Dr. Brown and you see your friend or whoever she is to you has done something very wrong. She thinks if she doesn't talk about it she'll forget it ever happened or it'll just go away. Isn't that right Cat?" he turned to her at the last part.**

**She had her head down and she could feel all eyes on her.**

**When she looked up to see Dr. Brown there was hate in her eyes.**

**A deep hate the only increased with her anger.**

**Without any warning she ran up to the shield with her super speed and started blasting it with fire.**

**It didn't help that much so she jumped back as he went to hit her with a leg.**

**In one hand there was a waterball in the other there was an eletricball.**

**She put them together and blasted the shield and the spider to dust.**

**Dr. Brown fell out but disappeared in a cloud of smoke.**

**R/r please!**


	6. READ!

**Atintion everyone who reads this fic! I will update every Sunday from now on. Thanks for the reviews. Please tell people you know that likes pokemon to read and review this fic. I do except anonymous reviews. Thank you for your time. Keep reading.**


	7. Terra's Back

**CHAPTER 6 BY:M.L.CHARPENTIER**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**After Dr. Brown left the Titans had a few questions for her.**

**"Okay before anyone says anything I'd like to say Dr. Brown is a mad man who shouldn't be trusted." Cat started.**

**Raven asked suspiciously, "And how exactly do you know him?"**

**Cat sighed, "First off can we go somewhere more privite to talk. People are starting to stare." **

**The others looked around to see everyone in the park stareing at them. **

**"She's right let's go back to the tower to talk about this." Robin agreed. **

**Cat bowed, "Allow me." **

**And in a flash they disappeared and reappeared at the tower. **

**Even the t-car was back in the garage. **

**Cat smiled at her work. **

**She started, "Okay to answer Miss Want-to-know-your-past's question I know him because he kidnapped me when I was younger. I got away but barly. That's all I can tell you right now." she turned to Beast Boy, "Don't worry if I win I'll bring Terra back." **

**He blushed as she winked at him. **

**She teleported herself back to her house.**

**The rest of that week went by slowly. **

**Cat had to win one more battle to win the tornument. **

**All she had to do was beat Bumblebee. **

**Which wasn't easy considering she was still tired from all her other battles. **

**Her energy was low. **

**Not her life energy or the energy you need to do things but the energy she used to use her powers. **

**Through everything that's been happening she hasn't had time to recharge. **

**So she used as little power possible. **

**It took her a while to beat her. **

**When the fight was over Cat won but she was out of power. **

**She tried to bring Terra back but she couldn't even move a pebble with her powers. **

**Beast Boy was outside sitting on a rock that night when Cat came meet him. **

**She said, "I'm sorry Beast Boy I tried. When I get my energy back up I'll bring her back. I promise." **

**He assured her, "It's not your fault you tried. Like you said your energy's low." **

**She put her hand on his shoulder, "You better get some sleep." **

**Then she went into the Tower to redecorate her new room. **

**The Titans had decided to let her join after all she did win the tornument. **

**The next day she spent it trying to get back her energy. **

**After hours of trying she punched the wall, "Why can't I get this right!" **

**When the moon and the sun was facing each other she went outside to meditate. **

**After an hour she still didn't have enough strength to bring Terra back.**

**Even after a whole week she still didn't have enough energy.**

**One night as she as she walked into the living room they all looked at her and she shook her head. **

**All the Titans sighed except Beast Boy.**

**He was cluching his fist.**

**Then he went off on her, "I bet you do have enough energy you just don't want her to come back! You're just like the rest of them! You don't want her to come back!"**

**Then he ran out with Cat watching him go.**

**She was holding her shirt over where her heart was.**

**Robin said, "He didn't mean that."**

**"I know but..." her eyes told a different story.**

**They showed hurt and pain.**

**She went to the roof and meditated all night.**

**The next day she went to where Terra was frozen in stone.**

**She sighed and they both started glowing a bright yellow.**

**After the glow died down Terra was standing were she had once been frozen.**

**Cat smiled at her then passed out.**

**Terra gasped and grabbed Cat's communicator to call the other Titans.**

**She appeared on the screen and they Titans' jaws dropped to the floor when they saw her.**

**She looked worried, "Guys I need help. There's this girl that freed me and she's out like a light."**

**The others gasped again.**

**They hurried over there and brought her back to the tower.**

**They doctor shook his head in disbelief, "Her temperature is 109.6 and rising. Most people can't stand that temperature!"**

**"In case you haven't noticed. She's not most people." Cyborg comented.**

**Everyone sweatdropped.**

**Suddenly things started floating around the room.**

**Cat was floating over the bed like Raven had when she was in a coma thingy.**

**Everyone hurried out the room so they wouldn't get hit with anything.**

**BB couldn't help but think it was his fault because he pushed her to hard.**

**Starfire suggested, "Maybe friend Raven can go into her mind like she did with Robin."**

**"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Robin stated.**

**Cy asked, "And why not? Is she your friend and our's too. Well I don't know about Raven but we are."**

**He sighed and nodded. **

**He knew Cat wouldn't like this, and when she got up she was going to kill him.**

**Raven sighed and walked in trying not to get hit with everything moving around the room.**

**She screamed as she dodged a huge box. **

**She finally started to meditate with a protective black sheild around her.**

**I bet you guys hate waiting for the chapters. If any of you like pokemon I have a fic. in that categoey too. Will Raven get to go into her mind? Or will there be a sheild around her mind? Or will she even try? Or will she find out Cat's terible secret? Why am I asking so many questions? I don't know. Well read and find out. **


	8. A Bad Memory

**THE NEW KID WITH POWERS**

**BY: M.L.CHARPENTIER CH. 7**

**Raven tried going into Cat mind but there was a block on her mind. **

**Even in a coma she wouldn't let anybody into her head. **

**Finally after about an hour trying Raven got in. **

**It was dark but there was light. **

**Then the darkness changed into a beautiful forest scene. **

**Raven decided it was best to explore a little. **

**As she was walking through the forest a seven year-old Cat came running out from the bushes. **

**She ran straight through Raven. **

**Then she heard people coming from the same direction Cat came. **

**She got ready to fight but they didn't even see her. **

**They went through her too. **

**Raven had this confused look on her face. **

**She quickly flew after them and soon caught up to them. **

**They had Cat surrounded. **

**She looked afraid very afraid. **

**Her eyes were flashing with terror. **

**She called out, "Go away! I'm not going back to that terrible place!" **

**The men laughed and Raven figured this was before she knew how to control her powers. **

**The men attacked her with these sticks that shocked you. **

**The mini version of Cat blocked the attacks and attacked them with a fire attack. **

**The men lay on the ground not moving. **

**Both girls knew they were dead. **

**Raven looked at Cat who was ready to cry but held it in knowing this wasn't the time to cry. **

**She was staring at her hands where the fire came from with disbeleif. **

**Then she started running again trying to get away from whatever was behind her. **

**Her eyes were closed but she somehow knew where she was going and when to dodge a tree. **

**As she was running Dr. Brown came out of nowhere and caught her off guard. **

**He hit her in the head knocking her out. **

**Then brought her back to the lab. **

**When she woke up she found herself in a glass tube with liquid in it. **

**There was a thing over her nose and mouth so she could breathe. **

**He laughed, "Why look who stopped by to visit us at the lab." **

**He got a growl in responce. **

**She started clawing the glass trying to get out. **

**After a few minutes the glass broke and Cat stepped out as more men came to shock her unconsious. **

**Her eyes flashed as lightening struck them all down. **

**In a few minutes the whole lab was on fire and everyone was dead except Dr. Brown. **

**"Come now Cat you can't run from destiny." he said looking at the small child. **

**"No but I can change it!" **

**Then she hit him with a fireball. (Her anger controls her fire power. If you didn't know.) **

**He used a flamethrower to attack her but she moved out the way and hit Raven. **

**She complained, "Ow. Sure they can go through me but their attacks can't." **

**The other two looked at her surprised. **

**"How did you get here? And who are you?" Cat asked not letting her guard down. **

**Raven shook her head, "You can see me!" **

**Both the doctor and Cat sweatdropped as they nodded. **

**"Oh." Raven blushed. **

**Dr. Brown took his chance and attacked Cat again. **

**"Look out." Raven warned. **

**Cat turned in time to jump out the way and she kicked the air. **

**No one saw anything but the doctor felt it. **

**He had the wind knocked out of him. **

**Then Cat grabbed Raven's hand and led her to this cave as it started to rain. **

**Raven was still confused about what was going on.**

**Cat used her fire powers to dry them off and start a fire. **

**Cat was staring into the fire with her knees to her with her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on her knees. **

**She started talking, "You shouldn't be here right now not ever. This place is bad. By the way my name's Cat. What's your name?" "My name's Raven. It's nice to meet you." Raven answered. **

**Cat continued, "Can I tell you a secret?" **

**Raven nodded and Cat continued still staring at the flames, "I killed people. So many people. Dr. Brown said my destiny is to destroy all of mankind but I don't want to. He said I'm the perfect weapon. I didn't wnat to beleive it but now I guess it's true. I am just a weapon designed for killing." **

**Raven felt sorry for the young girl feeling so down just because some guy who hit his head to many times wanted to take over the world. **

**"It's okay everyone makes mistakes now and then." she tried to comfort her. **

**Cat looked up at her, "Are you sure? Have you ever made a mistake?" **

**Raven nodded, "And you know what since you told me a secret I'll tell you my secret. I'm the devil's daughter." **

**"Really?" Raven nodded again. **

**"Cool I have some demon friends. Their nice and fun to hang out with. They never told me the devil had a daughter. My mom used to tell me I was the devil's daughter because I was born on October 30." **

**Raven was surprised at how Cat's atitude changed from depression to amazement. **

**Cat yawned causing Raven to yawn as Cat's eyes fluttered closed. **

**After she was asleep the scene changed into darkness again. **

**Raven thought, 'Great now what!'**

**Thank you those of you that reviewed! **


	9. Murderer

**CHAPTER 8 BY:M.L.CHARPENTIER**

**Hi everyone I hope you like this chapter.**

**Raven could hear Cat's voice coming from the darkness. **

**She started walking towards Cat's voice. **

**Cat was saying, "I hate being me. I always end up hurting me friends. BB hates me now and Raven never did like me. Robin probably hates me to for leaveing without saying anything last time. All my friends hate me." **

**Another voice came that sounded like Cat's but softer, "No they don't. No one hates you." **

**"Everyonr does. Doc was right I am the perfect weapon. I killed so many people. So many." **

**When Raven finally saw them the other cat turned to face her, "How did you get in here? And who are you?" **

**"My name's Raven and my powers let me. Who are you?" she answered. **

**"My name's Sam." she said pointing to herself." **

**"What's with her?" **

**Raven asked pointing to Cat who had her legs pulled close to her chest with her arms wrapped around them and her chin resting on her knees. **

**She kept talking and Raven could see her eyes looked blank. **

**She was saying, "I hurt so many people. I wish I was never born then none of this would never have happened." **

**Sam shook her, "Your right none of this would never of happened and those people wouldn't be dead. But think of all those people you helped and how many times you saved the world." **

**Cat looked confused, "I... saved the world?"**

**Sam smiled, "Yep lots of times. Remember just about a month ago when slade attacked the city and Raven could have destroyed the world but you stopped it." **

**Raven held up her hands, "Hold up how did she save the world that day? I never saw her there." **

**"You mortals think that when you stop time you just stop the city or a certain place but that's not true. You stop the galaxy from moving. Cat isn't affected when time time is stopped or fast forwarded. She kept the world and everything else moving if not well then she would be the only one still alive." **

**"Oh I get it now." **

**They could hear Cat saying, "I remember now but still all my friends get hurt." **

**"Would you snap out of it!" Sam said slapping Cat in the face. **

**"I'm tired of you acting like this snap out of it now! You don't have to feel sorry for yourself those people you killed were bad, evil people!" She made Cat stand up and hugged her real tight. **

**Sam was almost crying saying, "Cat your the first person to actually talk to their other half without thinking your crazy. You're a very special girl Cat. Please snap out of it." **

**Cat's eyes went back to the way they were. **

**She pulled out of the hug, "It happened again didn't it?" **

**She smiled, "I love being me!" **

**"Okay now that your back how do we get out?" Raven asked. **

**"That's easy all we have to do is teleport out. I think." Cat said thoughtfully then sweatdropped. **

**The other two also sweatdropped. **

**"Okay you two have to get out." Sam said. **

**The she waved her hand and they disappeared. **

**Raven found herself back in her body and so did Cat. **

**Cat held her head, "Man I fell like I got hit by a truck." **

**The other Titans were in there now and Star hugged both of her friends. **

**That night everyone was in their own room sleeping but Raven had other things on her mind like why Sam called her a mortal. **

**She decided to ask Cat about it tomorrow. **

**When raven woke up the next morning Cat was already up. **

**She was looking at the calander thoughtfully. **

**Raven asked scaring Cat, "What you doing?" **

**"I'm seeing how many days until my... I mean Jerry's birthday."**

**R/r please!**


	10. Saving People

**CHAPTER 9 BY:M.L.CHARPENTIER**

**Hi everyone I hope you like this chapter.**

**"Who's Jerry?" she asked.**

**"She's a friend I met at the park. Why do you want to know?" Cat asked looking into Raven's eyes.**

**Raven backed up, "No reason."**

**Then she turned her head breaking eye contact.**

**Cat went back to cooking her breakfest.**

**Raven fixed herself some herbal tea while trying to ignore the good smells coming from the stove.**

**Cat finished cooking and fixed herself a plate of food.**

**Raven asked, "What are cooking? It doesn't smell like anything Beast Boy or Cyborg cook."**

**"That's because I'm part cat and although I can change into any animal I want to meat is meat and it taste good to me." she anwered.**

**On her plate she had eggs, bacon, and biscuits with a glass of milk next to it.**

**"Want some?"**

**Raven shook her head and went sit at the table.**

**She shrugged, "Soot yourself." She quickly ate her food and teleported a book from her room to read. Raven guessed, "Let me guess romance." Cat laughed, "That's a good one. I only read one romance novel and I didn't like it. Give me a good horror story and I good." "Someone like you reading horror. That's hard to beleive." Raven said sitting next to her on the sofa. "Hey you're not the only one who likes horror and for your information some of my best friends are demons.." she paused after what she had said. Then she slapped her forehead, "Oh crap I can't beleive I just said that out loud. Please forget what I jusy said." "Why? What type of demons are you talking about? They don't look like birds or rats with four eyes?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow. Cat looked confused, "What are you talking about? No they don't look like that. I didn't know there were demons that looked like that. Midnight never tells me about the others. I'm surprised Angel didn't tell me. She's the snitch." "Hey I heard that." a voice came from behind. Cat groaned, "Angel why don't you go tell the others to meet me in my room tonight. And I'm sorry." "Sure whatever." the voice said without a body to back it up. "I'm going outside for some fresh air before the others get up because in about twenty seconds they'll be walking through that door." Then she ran through the window and in a few seconds later the others walked in. Robin asked, "Where's Cat?" "Outside." answered Raven without emotion. Terra was looking out the window then said pointing, "I think she can run on water." Everyone went see what she was talking about. When they looked outside they saw Cat running on water at about thirty miles per hour. At first they thought she was playing around then saw where she was headed. There was a small boat overturned in the water. A small boy was trying to stay above water but wasn't doing very well so Cat ran faster she was going well over fifty when the boy went under. She jumped a few feet in the air and dived in after him. Once under the water her legs turned into a mermaid fin allowing her to swim faster. She grabbed the when a shark swam past. She hit the animal with a water blast causing him to swim away. When she got to the surface she saw the others helping the other people who was on the boat. The boy wasn't breathing and Cat kept repeating, "Oh crap." She put one hand on the boy's heart and one on his head. She was mumbling something to herself as death slipped away from the boy and seemed to vanish. He started choking, water coming out of his mouth. His mother hugged Cat, "Thank you so much." Then she hugged her son close to her. Cat smiled, "No problem all in a days work." After everyone left Cat fell backwards on the ground. She sighed, "Boy sometimes I wonder why I turned down the League." She closed her eyes and a moment later Starfire poited to the sky, "Um... what is that thing coming toward Earth?" Everyone looked up and Cat said, "Well I'm going see." "Good idea. You **

**R/r please!**


	11. A Visit From Family

**CHAPTER 10 BY:M.L.CHARPENTIER**

**Sorry about cutting the last chapter short but the computer messed up. I was in South Louisiana so sorry. I'm going to Arkansas on the fourth so I won't update for a while.**

**When Cat flew up to see who or what it was she stopped in mid-air. **

**A boy that looked just like her flew into her causing them to spin. **

**When they stopped turning they were hugging. **

**Cat broke the embrace smiling. **

**They floated back to the ground and Cat introduced, "Guys this is my twin brother." **

**"Hi my name's Beast Boy. What's your name?" he asked stupidly. **

**Everyone fell anime style but BB just sweatdropped, "What?" **

**Raven pointed out, "He's her twin brother. He has cat features and is a boy. What do you think his name is?" **

**"Oh yeah." he laughed nerviously. **

**Cat rolled her eyes then turned to her brother. **

**"So," she started "what brings you here?" **

**"Um... well you see I kinda need help." he said smiling. **

**"What kind of help?" she asked raising an eyebrow. **

**"I found this grass snake on a mission and I need to find a home for it." **

**"So bring it to a pet store." **

**"Tried. They wouldn't take it." **

**He started mking the puppy-dog face so she closed her eyes. **

**When she opened one eye she saw him and she sighed giving up, "Fine I'll take it." **

**Just then a giant ball of fire hit Cat making her fall to the ground. **

**There was a crater where she had landed. **

**Her eyes were replaced with little swirls. **

**Everyone was in a circle around her. **

**The fire ball turned out to be a small girl the age of eight. **

**She had the same features as Cat and Catboy. **

**The only difference was she had brown hair and her ears and tail were brown. **

**Terra and Cyborg helped Cat up. **

**The girl smiled at her and handed her a bow with holes in the lid. **

**"Here you go Cat. I named him Grassy. Do you think it fits him?" she asked taking the snake out of the box. **

**She nodded, "Sure Kit it fits him perfectly." **

**"Time out!" said Beast Boy putting his hands together like a referrie. **

**Everyone looked at him. **

**"Who are you people?" he asked pulling his hair. **

**"That's easy." answered Kit. **

**"We're the greatest team to ever hit the U.S. of A.!" exclaimed Catboy. **

**Then him and Cat held hands stretching out their arms as Kit stood on them. **

**Raven clapped behind them and said sarcasticly, "Whoopy for you three." **

**This made them fall to the ground. **

**Kit quickly got up, "Um.. where's Grassy?" **

**Starfire squeaked, "I beleive I have found the Grassy." **

**Everyone turned to look at her and saw Grassy climbing up her leg. **

**"Get off of her." Robin growled. **

**He went to grab him but was stopped by Cat. **

**She shook her head, "That's not the way to do it." **

**"Then how do you suggest we do it." he narrowed his eyes at her. **

**"LIke this." she answered him simply. **

**She started hissing like the snake and it came to her. **

**He snarled, "Showoff." **

**She just smiled as her brother and sister hugged her goodbye.**

**"Before I go Supergirl said to call her. You know she's really getting annoyed up there." Kit informed her older sister.**

**"Will do." smiled Cat.**

**Catboy called, "Come on Kit! We have to hurry back Batman just called! There's trouble in South America!" **

**"I'm coming!" she called back.**

**She turned to Cat, "It was great seeing you again."**

**"And it was nice meeting you guys." she told the Titans.**

**Then she went after her brother who had already left.**

**Cat waved till she couldn't see them anymore.**

**"How did they get powers like you?" asked Cyborg.**

**"I gave them to them." **

**Then she asked Robin, "So can I keep him?"**

**Grassy had made his way to her head.**

**"I'll keep him in my room. He can be my guard snake." she reasoned.**

**He nodded, "Fine."**

**Just then the alarm started going off.**

**Cat teleported everyone back to the Tower's living room.**

**On the t.v. screen they could see Mumbo using his tricks to get money.**

**"I'm driving!" yelled Cyborg excitedly running to the T-car.**

**"We can't all fit in the car." pointed out Raven.**

**"That's alright. I'll drive my Catcycle." Cat said proudly.**

**"You can drive?" BB asked surprised.**

**She crossed her arms and nodded her head.**

**She went to the corner, and pulled off a tarp to reveal a motorcycle that looked a lot like Robin's but was black and had C's on it.**

**It also had silver flames on the sides.**

**Beast Boy and Cyborg were drooling and the others were stary-eyes.**

**All but Raven who asked boredly, "Can we go now?"**

**"Party pooper." Cat whispered.**

**Beast Boy asked, "Um.. can I ride?"**

**"Sure." she smiled.**

**She throw him the other helment and he hopped on.**

**Cat used her powers to make the T-car and the Catcycle ride on water.**


	12. First Fight Together

CHAPTER 11 BY:M.L.CHARPENTIER

I hope you like this chapter.

Once there they saw him using his powers to rob banks.

"TITANS GO!" called Robin.

The titans attacked but he countered with magic tricks like usual.

Cat laughed, "He calls himself a magician. I can do better than that."

Steam blew out of his ears then smiled.

"This should be a real _ball _for you titans." he said taking a ball with a fuse in it out of his hat.

He threw it at Cat but her eyes started glowing purple and the ball stopped a couple of inches from her face.

"Please. The bomb disguised as a ball trick. That is so old." she said making the bomb dissapear.

"You're goin down Mumbo!" called Cyborg as he sent a sonic blast at him.

Unfortunitly he turned around and faced them with a baseball uniform on.

Mumbo hit it with his cane using his hand to cover his eyes from the sun.

Beast Boy also was waering a baseball uniform and a catcher's mit.

He tried to catch it but it was to high.

Suddenly it stopped and flew back to Mumbo.

"That was ironic." he simply said before it flew into his hat.

Cat yawned, "This is boring. It's been fun and all but I think it's time for you to leave."

He smiled, "Sure I'll just be on my way."

He picked up the money sacks to leave.

Cat stomped the ground and the earth under Mumbo opened.

The rock came up and trapped him in it.

He tried to get out but it wasn't working out for him.

So Cat snapped her fingers making Mumbo teleport to jail.

Robin had his wand in his hand and broke it.

"That was totally awsome!" exclaimed BB.

She just smiled, "Really. Thanks but it went differently then I thought it would."

"Did you think it would be harder or easier?" asked Starfire.

"Acutally it thought it might be harder the way Beast Boy talked about him." she said getting on her bike.

"Hey BB who you gonna ride with?" asked Terra.

Raven guessed, "I'd say us."

They looked to see Beast Boy getting in the t-car.

She asked, What's wrong with him?"

"Sorry Cat but you drive crazy!" he called from in the car.

Cat asked, "Anybody wanna ride?"

Star jumped up and down, "I do, Ido!"

She got on as Cat started it up.

Starfire put on the helment and Cat took off as repoters came swarming around them.

They made a big circle around them.

Star screamed as the bike came to a screeching hault.

Everyone sweatdropped when all the reporters started asking a million questions a minute.

Cat flew up so everyone could see her and spoke, "Okay everybody time for you to leave."

Then one asked, "Who are you and are you part of the team now?"

Cat nodded, "Yep and my names Cat, one of the best superpowered people ever."

Then she teleported herself along with the other titans to titan tower.

"I don't miss them." she said simply.

Then she jumped over the sofa grabbing her horror book.

Raven also sat reading her book.

"You two could be sisters." stated Terra.

They looked at eachother then at her and both said, "You're joking right?"

She smiled, "I rest my case."

Both girls turned red from embaressment and went back to reading their books.

Everyone laughed at the way they were acting.

Cat mumbled, "They act like they saw someone read before."

Raven nodded, "They're morons."

Soon everyone went off to do whatever.

Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg were playing the video game.

Starfire and Terra were cheering them on.

Cat closed her book to anounce, "I'm going to my room. See you guys later."

Once in her room she looked around taking it all in.

She couldn't beleive she was on a team again.

She swore she would never join another one after she left the League.

Her room was a dark blue with silver dolphins on the walls.

When she turned on the black lightbulb the dolphins started glowing.

Everything in her room was black and silver.

She looked out the window then layed down on the bed yawning.

She soon fell asleep curled up like a cat.


	13. Another Secret

THE NEW KID WITH POWERS

BY: M.L.CHARPENTIER CH. 8

When she woke up it was two o'clock in the morning.

She started packing for the camping trip that she was going on.

"I hope everyone else comes with me. Grassy do you want to come?" she asked the snack sleeping on her pillow.

He yawned and shook his head.

She patted his head, "Fine but no wild parties. You got that?"

He nodded and went off somewhere.

She called after him, "And don't even think about eating silky."

He snapped his tail before sulking.

Then he went into a hole in the wall.

When Cat looked she saw a rat run out followed by Grassy.

She sweatdropped, "I guess we have our own pest control."

She went back into her room and finished packing.

It was almost five when she was done.

She wiped the sweat from her brow with her hand smiling.

Meanwhile back in Beast Boy's room BB woke up to see Grassy watching him.

He sweatdropped and ran to Cat's room.

"Cat help! He's gonna eat me!" he yelled running behind her.

She crossed her arms, "Who's gonna eat you?"

"Grassy that's who!" he exclaimed still excited.

When he saw the bags he asked, "Going somewhere?"

"Yep. To Gorro." she answered.

He was looking around and stopped at a picture.

It was a picture of Raven when she was little.

A girl a little taller than her was standing by side.

The girl looked like Cat but had different hair and eyes.

Her hair, cat ears, and tail were a silvery white.

Her eyes were blood red.

He picked it up and studied it carefully.

"How do you have a picture of Raven in your room and who's the freakish girl with the red eyes?" he asked handing it to her.

She sweatdropped taking it from him, "That's Raven's older sister. I'm her reincornation."

"So you two are sisters?" he asked stupidly.

"In a way, yes. You can't tell anyone about this. Please Beast Boy I'm begging." she pleaded.

He backed up, "Don't worry I won't tell. Just explain to me how it happened."

They sat on her bed as she explained, "Well it happened when I was little, I mean she was little. Anyway she was supposed to rule by his side but that didn't happen. She was going to but my... her mother changed her mind and she became good. I don't know if I can call myself her reincornation since I was five when we became one."

"What does rein.. rein that big word mean anyway?" he asked looking at the picture again.

She rolled her eyes, "It means someone's soal is put into a child before it's born. So in this case it's not."

"I'm confused so are you her sister or not?" he asked.

She sighed, "I am I mean she is I mean."

She grabbed her head, "Now I'm confused."

There were swirlies in her eyes.

They walked to the kitchen and cloned herself so their were seven Cats altogether including herself.

The other Cats fixed them food and did anything they wanted them to.

When the others came in they fell to the floor passed out.

They quickly came to and Cat asked, "Anybody up for a camping trip?"

"I don't know. I mean what about the city. We can't just leave it ungarded." Robin said unsurly.

"Come on Robin. Look my clones can take care of the city. No one will know we ever left." she said smiling.

Then six of the clones turned into a titan.

"Well this is weird." Raven said looking at the one that turned into her.

"So you guys will come?" she asked hopfully.

Robin nodded, "Sure. It couldn't hurt."

Starfire was talking to her and telling her what to feed Silky.


	14. Cosmic Fish!

CHAPTER 14 BY:M.L.CHARPENTIER

That last part about Cat and Raven being sisters in some weird way confused me and I'm the writer! Anyways enjoy the chapter. :)

"Hey Cat when are we leaving?" asked Cyborg.

"Tomorrow or tonight. Which ever you prefer." she offered.

"Where are you going again?" asked Robin.

"Gorro." answered Cat.

"I have heard stories of the great moss people from this planet." said Star.

"Their cool aren't they?" exclaimed Cat.

"Yes the way the spit moss at you is truly amazing." nodded Starfire.

Everyone looked like they were about to hurl.

Cat started pacing not knowing what to get for Jerry.

Raven stated, "Could you please stop pacing? You're getting me dizzy."

"Sorry."Cat said a little embaraced.

While everyone was packing Cat was walking on the back of the sofa thinking of what to get Jerry since her birthday party was today.

"Now what should I get her? I could give her a wish."

Then she shook her head, "No last time I gave Todd a wish he reacked Tokyo."

She stopped pacing when she heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" she called to the others.

She floated over to the door and it slid open.

Much to her surprice it was Todd.

"Well speak of the devil. I was just talking about you." she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Really?" he asked sweatdropping.

When they got to the living room the others were sitting down watching t.v.

She smiled, "Hi guys. I trust you all know Todd, the boy who reacked Tokyo."

He growled at her, "You just won't let me forget that will you."

"What is she talking about?" asked Cy.

The others shrugged.

"I'm talking about the time when Mr. Boy Genius over there wished for a giant lizard. Aka Godzilla." she said dully sitting down.

Everyone looked at him.

"You mean he was real!" BB and Cy exclaimed.

"Yeah but they didn't put me in the movie. They edited me out. Stupid directors." she said clenching her fist.

Beast Boy and Cyborg fell over on the floor twitching.

"I got it!" Cat exclaimed suddenly, "I'll give her Grassy."

His jaw dropped to the floor then passed out.

There were xx's in his eyes.

She sweatdropped, "Did I say something wrong?"

She picked him up and put him in a box with holes in the lid.

"Well I'm off. See you guys later." she said before she teleported to the park.

An hour later she came back to find Todd gone.

"So are we going tonight or tomorrow?" she asked.

Everyone but Raven yelled, "Tonight!"

Cat's hair was standing up so she shook her head to make back to normal.

"Great!" she exclaimed, "Let's go."

When they got to the t-sub Raven pointed out, "One problem. There are seven of us and five seats."

Cat rolled her eyes, "Are you always little miss obvious?"

Raven growled at her but she ignored her.

"I can go in me and Terra can go in my spaceship." she said going over to her bike.

She pushed a botton and it changed into a three-seater spacecraft.

She jumped in and Terra followed.

Cat smiled, "Just follow me I know were to go."

Everyone got to their places and Cat launched first followed by the others.

It was a beautiful sight to see from space.

Terra comented, "This is awesome to see Earth from up here."

As they passed the League's Tower Supergirl saw them and waved at Cat, who waved back.

"You know eachother?" Terra asked.

"She was my first friend in the League. But after I beat Superman I soon got respect." she answered.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." she said playfully.

"Funny that's just what Supergirl said after I beat her uncle." she said laughing.

Terra soon joined in the laughter.

After an hour passed they were about to pass the planet with the little creatures that say 'shuza' when a couple of fish stopped them.

Cat rolled her eyes, "What do you two want this time?"

The blue said, "We, the cosmic fish, warn you not to pass. Do not go any further. May the fish be with you."

"Don't you mean force?" asked BB.

"No we mean fish human." answered the red one.

Cat grumbled, "Great now we can't go."

Then she brightened up, "We go to Newbu."

She went land in the wooded area were the little creatures were and the others followed.

When she got out the creatures said, "Cat. Shuza."

She smiled, "Titans, friends. Friends, titans."

Half of them went to Cat and the other half went to Raven.

"I see you guys met." guessed Cat.


	15. MOM!

CHAPTER 14 BY:M.L.CHARPENTIER

The last to chapters were messed up. I put an 8 instead of 12 for chapter 12. I also put 14 instead of 13 for chapter 13. Just wanted you to know. A show of hands how many didn't see Cat being Raven's sister. I'm so sly.

Beast Boy thought it was funny the way they talked so he would say something so they would repeat it and say 'shuza' he would laugh.

They stayed there for three days before returning home.

Once back all the Cats combined and became one again.

At sunset Raven went to the roof to meditate, but Cat was already there watching the sun go down.

She went sit next to her.

As soon as she stepped towards her Cat's ear twitched.

"Hey." she greeted without looking to see who it was.

When Raven sat Cat stated, "You don't like me do you?"

Raven didn't answer so Cat said, "It's okay. A lot of people don't trust or like me. Expecially my father."

Raven looked at, "Why do you say that?"

"I was an accident. I wasn't supposed to be born when I did. My mom was just seventeen. She was going to have me after her and daddy got married but he couldn't wait. She had just got back from the doctor because of her ears. She took some sleeping pills and when she woke up he was on top of her." Tears started to appear in her eyes.

She continued, "He was in the army so he was hardly ever there but I understood that I did. But when he was home he never played with me like father's are supposed to. One day when he was about to leave he told me to come give daddy a hug. So I hugged my moma. He said she wasn't my daddy and I told him she might as well be. He was never there for me. I told him he wasn't my father he just help create me. Everyone looked at me mother like she was the one that told me to say that but she was just as surprised as the rest of them."

She wiped away the tears as her tail twitched.

"Do you know the best time to come outside?" she asked.

"Never." Raven guessed.

Cat shook her head, "No. When the sun is in front of you and the moon is behind you. The sun symbolizes the future, you symblize the present, and the moon symbolizes the past. It's the only time when time seems to stand still for a few moments. That's when I meditate."

They talked for a while before going back inside to get ready for bed.

The next morning they started a game of vollyball.

Raven was the only one that didn't play.

They played that all day only stopping to eat and rest for a few minutes.

They didn't use their powers and the girls won.

The rest of the week they kicked major bad guy butt.

Raven finally trusted Cat and Terra but not as much as the others.

This didn't bother either girl so the team really didn't talk about it much.

In the next three months Cat and Raven became best friends.

Raven still didn't let her go into her room though.

This only peaked Cat's curiousity even more.

She really wanted to see Raven's room but respected her wishes.

Unlike some other people like Beast Boy.

The night before October 30th Cat woke up when she felt something enter her room.

She jumped at the figure and landed on top of it.

She was about to knock the living daylights out of the person but stopped when it laughed, "Calm down Tiger. Still don't like people coming into your room at night I see."

"Mom." was all Cat could whisper.

Sorry it took me so lons and sorry it was so short but I couldn't help but leave a cliffhandger.


	16. Six again

CHAPTER 15 BY: M.L.CHARPENTIER

She hlung her arms around the woman's neck.

Cat hugged her so hard she couldn't breathe.

First she was blue then red then purple before Cat let go.

She got off of Catwoman and helped her up.

She said dusting herself off, "You haven't changed a bit I see. Still don't like people sneaking into your room at night."

"And what about you. You still like sneaking into my room at night. Last time you did that I set your hair fire." Cat stated rolling her eyes.

Her mom shuddered, "Don't remind me."

"I talked to your father the other day. He said to tell you happy birthday." she informed.

"Why he never cared before." she hissed.

There was a silence then her mom spoke up.

"I got you something." her mom said smiling.

She pulled out a silver braclet that said in gold letters 'I will always be proud of you, Tiger.'

Cat put it on and hugged her mom again who returned it.

"Well I have to go Tiger, but before I do take this tape and show it to the others." she said handing her a tape.

"Love you Tiger and tell the titans I said hi." she stated about to go out the way she came.

Cat nodded, "Love you too. I'll be sure to tell them. Tell Sassy I said hi and I miss her."

Her mother nodded and jumped from the ledge disappearing into the night.

Cat put the tape on her nightstand and tried to go back to sleep was awoke to find her five demon friends in her room.

Four of them looked like cats and the other one looked like a puppy husky.

One cat was white with a forked tail, Snowflake.

Two of them was black with three eyes, Midnight and Shadow.

The other cat was red with white stripes on her tail, Angel.

And the puppy had yellow markings with white legs and belly, Sparky.

Sparky, Angel, and Midnight all have wings the same color as their fur.

Cat laughed when Sparky jumped on her and licked her face.

She smiled, "It's great to see you guys. Midnight you didn't tell me you would be in New York this week."

"It was a surprise." he said smiling.

"I hope you're not picking on Catboy too much." she said hopfully.

He shook his head but Snow nodded her head rapidly behind him.

When he turned around she started whisleing like she hadn't done anything.

Angel rolled her eyes, "Will you two stop joking around we still didn't tell her about the newbie."

"Another one?" she asked amazed.

Sparky nodded, "Yep. His name is Blaze. He's a red dog with three heads and a big appetite."

Cat laughed and Shadow started to speak, "You need to be careful I heard Dr.Brown is in town this week. And trust me his surprise may not be as good as ours."

She stopped laughing and said firmly, "Let him try something. I know you guys will be there to help me and so will the Titans."

Everyone fell silent and it stayed that way for a few moments before Snow broke it, "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm getting sleepy."

They all nodded and the five demons said in unison, "Happy Birthday Cat."

The four cats disappeared but Sparky stayed behind.

He rubbed his cheak to her's and she giggled, "Thanks Sparky for worrying but I'll be fine."

He watched her for a moment or two then left although he didn't want to.

He was her first demon friend so they had a stronger bond than she had with the others.

The next day they had a party and Cat put in the tape.

They were all sitting on the sofa with bowls of popcorn watching it.

At first it was blank then Catwoman appeared on the screen.

"Hello Titans." she greeted, "I'm so glad Tiger has made some friends in that big town she's living now."

Cat sank into the sofa while BB and Cy laughed at the nickname.

"Tiger?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow.

"I bet you're wondering how she got that nickname." she guessed and everyone, minus Cat, nodded.

She began, "It was on Holloween while we were trick or treating. She was about four years old and she wanted to be a Tiger. So while we were going from house to house a boy took her candy. Instead of taking it back she got on all four and chased around the neighborhood. I didn't know whether to laugh or go after her. Because trust me it's not a good idea to do both at the same time. After that the boy never bothered anyone else again."

Everyone started to laugh even harder if it was possible.

Cat grabbed the tape and stomped on it until it was in a million pieces on the floor.

She picked them up with her powers and threw it in the trash.

"I'm going to kill her next time I see her." Cat hissed under her breathe.

"I'm going get some fresh air before I end up killing one of you." she informed fuming like mad.

The others just kept on laughing.

While she was walking in the park something hit her in the head knocking her out.

When she woke up she felt like she had a hang over.

It took her a while to realize Her cat features were gone.

She paniced, "Oh crap! This sin't good!"

She tried to move but her hands and legs were bound by metal cuffs holding her to a wall.

Then she screamed when she felt shorter than usual, "I'm six years old again!"

"I'm going to kill him!" she exclaimed in her childish voice.

She looked up to see the other Titans the same age as her.

They soon woke up and started freaking out.

"Great now I'm little again. The first time wasn't good enough." Raven complained dully.

"Oh man! This can't be good!" Cy exclaimed.

Beast Boy was trying to change into an animal but couldn't.

"What's going on!" he asked.

"It's Dr. Brown and his stupid bracelets. It takes away your powers." Cat answered from experience.


	17. Nightmares

The New Kid Chapter 15

Dr. Brown stepped out of the darkness laughing evilly.

"Hello Cat and how have you been?" he asked.

"Fine and what about you? How's the wife and kids?" she asked in casual voice.

He shrugged, "Can't complain. Kevin and Shelly turned ten last week. Kevin's joining the football team and Shelly's starting ballet. Lilly's doing fine. She was promoted to office president."

Cat looked inpressed, "Wow! All that work finally payed off."

Dr. Brown opened his mouth to say something but Beast Boy cut him off, "What are you two doing? Have you forgot he kidnapped and took our powers! Not to mention turned us into little kids!"

He started panting since he had said all that in one breathe.

They both looked at him, "Of couse not."

They had both answered his stupid question.

Brown walked to a panel and pulled a switch.

The floor next to Cat opened as another metal disk came out.

The others screamed from surprise.

After the disk came all the way up it revealled that girl from Cat's picture in her room.

The titans, minus Cat and BB, fase-faulted.

"What's going on here!" Cyborg asked frustrated.

The two Cats looked at each other then glared at Brown, who smiled.

"How in the world did you split us?" they yelled at the same time.

He just smiled before leaving.

Before he left he stated, "I'll let you seven talk this out."

Then he was gone as fast as he appeared.

"Who are you?" asked Robin in a low voice.

The red eyed girl answered, "I'm Cat."

Everyone was surprised except the three that knew this be true.

"Then who are you?" asked Terra.

"My real name's Macey." the brown eyed girl answered.

Starfire asked with a sad expression on her fase, "Are you not our friend?"

"No I am your friend Star." Macey answered quickly.

Raven reasoned, "If your our friend then you would have told us. So why didn't you?"

Macey and Cat put their heads down.

Beast Boy sighed, "Sh.. they told me."

"I'm sorry." he said in a low voice.

"It's not your fault. We didn't want you to tell. It's our fault." Cat assured him.

"It still doesn't explain why you didn't tell us." Raven said annouyed.

Macey countered, "The same reason why you didn't tell them when your birthday and Trigon needed you to destroy the universe!"

Raven turned her head to Beast Boy, "You told her!"

"No, he didn't. It's kinda hard not to know when I'm fused with your sister. Plus we have... had visions of it."

"Then why didn't you come help us?"

"Because we knew if you didn't defeat him you would always be scared of him."

The room suddenlly fell silient.

Well until Slade came in and Robin whispered his name in his childish voice.

"You cannot have our friends Robin or Terra." the small Starfire said glaring at him.

If she still had her eye beams Slade would be ashes right now.

He laughed, "Dear child I'm here for her." pointing at Macey.

"What?" they all yelled.

"Why me?" she asked half knowing the answer.

"I want to know what made you so special that the evilest man's daughter chose you as her new body." he said walking up to her.

The small child tried kicking at the villian, but the restrants wouldn't let her.

She growled, "She didn't use my body. We share my body."

"So you slpit your mind and body in two or three. After all Sam has to have a part to control." he answered smirking.

Her teeth turned to fangs as she tried to bite his head off.

You could see the fire in her eyes as she yelled, "If I wasn't strapped to this thingy I would put you in a steel box, chained close, and dump it in the deepest ocean I can find!"

He patted her head, "Dear, dear child in case you haven't noticed I'm an escape artist."

He walked away from her and smiled, "I believe you're famillier with the virtual chamber."

"Oh man! I hate the chamber!" both Cat and Macey yelled crying.

Slade flipped a swich making the disk go into six different rooms.

"I think I'll keep the sisters together." he said referring to Raven and Cat.

When Macey woke up she saw she was in her room in her home town.

Suddenly Dr. Brown came crashing into her room.

She tried to run but he caught her and put a headband on her head.

'How'd he catch me?' she thought to herself.

The dr. took out a remote that controled her small body.

The six year-old didn't know what to do now.

She didn't understand it he never caught her.

She thought it was weird how she couldn't remember anything about the day before.

In fact she couldn't remember anything before that day.

She was following him outside onto the street against her will.

She noticed there were no people outside.

Suddenly Dr. Brown faded and became solid again.

"You just glitched!" she gasped.

Her eyes went wide as she realized what was going on.

"So you figured it out but that won't help you since I took away the powers I gave you." he laughed.

She joined him in laughins making him stop.

''What's so funny?" he asked very mad.

She stopped laughing to speak, "You took away the ones you gave me, but not the ones I was born with are still with me."

She made a couple of fist then made some white starbolts.

A sly smile spread over her face as she destroyed the bracelet on her wrist.

She found herself back in the chamber.

She jumped up, "I'm fourteen again!"

Macey looked around and basted a hole in the wall to the next room.

The next room had Raven and Cat in it.

She walked around a bit in the ruins of the city before finding Cat under attack by those fire demons.

Macey sighed and blasted the fire demons into kingdom come.

Cat growled at her, "I could have beat them."

Macey rolled her eyes, "Sure. Whatever Cat."

"How do you know my name?" she asked curiously.


	18. The End

CHAPTER 16 BY:M.L.CHARPENTIER

I hope you like this chapter.

Macey explained, "Look Cat you may not remember, but we're really good friends."

"Prove it." Cat challenging her.

Macey sighed, "Fine. I know your sister's name is Raven. I know you're jealious because she looks like your mom and you like Trigon."

Cat's eyes widened, "Why did you call him by his name?"

"Because you told me not to call him your father. Listen to me Cat this isn't real." she said despertly trying to get her to remember.

The small child backed up, "Then how do I know you're real."

Macey sighed once again, "You don't. I'm asking you to trust me. Please."

Macey was now pleading with the girl that was formaly a part of her.

Cat looked into her eyes trying to find any hint of a lie, but could find none.

"Fine." said the girl giving up.

She took Cat's hand and was about to blast the braclet when Raven hit her with a dark ball of energy.

Macey hit the ground and rolled a few feet quickly getting to her feet.

She rubbed her jaw, "Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"You already are." hissed the small Raven.

"Raven wait it's okay. She's a friend." Cat said stopping her younger sister.

She turned to face Cat, "How do you know?"

Her sister only shrugged, "I don't but I don't see any reason not to trust her."

Macey walked up to them, and broke their braclets bringing them back to the white room.

Cat hugged Macey, "I'm back to my teenage self!"

"Our bodies are touching." Macey reminded her in an annoyed voice.

"Sorry." the half cat sweatdropped.

"Can we go now?" Raven asked leaving.

The other two girls folded their arms, "Alright Miss Impaitent."

When they got to the next room they saw the small Cyborg sitting in the middle of the room in a highchair.

There were bears in pink tutus dancing around him.

The room they were in was a bright pink, and Macey fainted while the two sisters turned green.

"This looks like a nightmare I had one time." Cat stated for no reason.

After saving Cyborg Cat and Macey left the two to save the others.

"Where are you two going?" asked Raven.

The both answered, "To find a way to fuse back together. We can't stay like this forever."

Then they ran off down the hall.

They stopped at a room that was very familliar to them.

Meanwhile back with the titans Raven and Cyborg was saving Beast Boy from Meat City.

He, like Cy was in a highchair, being forced to eat meat.

When he turned back to 'normal' he hurled.

He stated, "They were right he is evil."

While they went to save Star Cat and Macey were fighting Dr. Brown's spider thingy.

It grabbed Cat and put a metal band on her head.

He then let her go and ran back into the shadows.

"Are you okay?" Macey asked.

Cat then turned to face her with a strange look on her face.

As Cat advanced towards Macey the titans ran in.

"Go find the doc and try to shut this thing off!" she called stepping back.

"What about you?" asked Robin.

"I'll be fine. Now go." she said smiling at him.

As they ran down the hall the evil doc's machine jumped out of the darkness.

Starfire and Beast Boy stayed behind to fight it.

A little ways farther Robin and Terra started fighting Slade.

Thus Raven and Cyborg were left to shut down the controls.

While this was going on Cat was beating the tar out of Macey since she wasn't fighting back.

The evil doc himself was cheering Cat on, "Yes destroy her! Tear her to peices!"

Cat grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up throwing her into a wall.

She was about to bast her with a fire attack when Macey challeneged her, "That's right Cat listen to him. Go ahead and kill. But I thought you didn't listen to anyone."

"I don't!" Cat barked.

"Then why are you listening to him?" she asked.

The doc growled, "Good finish her off and shut her up."

"That's right Cat kill me and your urges will come back." she said standing up slowly.

She continued, "Sure let those urges to kill come back. Let them take over your body again. Let them kill the defencless children and animals of this world."

Cat lowered her firey hand looking into Macey's eyes.

Even though Macey was talking brave her eyes betrayed her showing Cat that she was scared to death.

Cat turned to Dr. Brown, "This game ends now."

She then blasted him into the sky with her wind attack.

After destroying the spider Cat and Macey finally fused back together.

But they weren't done yet cause Slade started fighting them, or her, now.

She yelled to the other Titans, "Get out of here now!"

They were about to protest, but she teleported them out of the building.

They were on a cliff over looking the area when a bright flash of light was sent into the sky blowing up the lab.

Robin had a crying Starfire on his shoulder, BB and Terra held eachother, and Cy put a hand on Raven's shoulder.

They saw Todd run out of the forest searching through the ruble.

They went see what he was doing when they noticed he was crying.

"Todd she's gone." Cyborg said softly.

"No! She's not gone she can't be gone! She's my best friend! And I know Sam wouldn't let Macey or Cat die! Besides she still has five lives left!" he half screamed.

So the others helped him look.

The search lasted well into the night.

It was about eleven when Todd found her under some rocks.

"Hey. What are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" he asked playfully.

She smiled as he picked her up, "Sorry. Won't happen again."

"That's what you said last time." he reminded her.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled herself closer falling asleep.

A week later Cat was back to her normal self.

She had managed to catch Star and Robin's first kiss on camra.

They chased all over the city to get it back but they didn't get it.

Her and Todd had become a couple which she still wasn't used to but hey these things take time.

The titans were walking through town when Mad Mod attacked.

The seven teens smiled, glancing at each other as Robin yelled, "Titans! Go!"

THE END

I know that wasn't a very good ending but I'm working on a new pokemon story and I'm really into it. I didn't post it up yet. I want to get to chapter five or six before I start posting it so I don't mess it up in future chapters. Bye-bye and thank you for reading my story!


End file.
